Meaning Of LOVE
by theodorant
Summary: Mikan wanted to know what love meant, so she asked her classmates but they told her the same thing.. After the Q&A, she happened to pass Natsume and asked him what he thinks about love. summary stinks.lol.


Got inspired by all those love songs I heard whenever I listen to my iPod. haha. Please enjoy and if you ever come across a mistake, please tell me. Arigato!~

* * *

_**I Love you.**_

Three words that can make someone's heart flutter; But what does 'love' do? I never understand what it meant and yet I've always wanted to know. Was it like the _love _you get from your family or friends? Or Maybe a different one?

"N-Natsume.."

I asked certain people that felt it already, though they give me quotes like… Love is like a puzzle that can complete your life; a rosary that so full of mysteries; and like a rose that grows yet dies if its not taken care of. It was stupid, if you know what I mean, and even Hotaru told the same thing.(And they say I'm the stupid one?!)

"Hnn?"

I made a secret experiment about it. I asked all my classmates what's their point of view about love, it started out great then after a few questions they got suspicious and turned the tables. I ran away out of the room to stop their Q & A, but then I forgot to ask someone. Hyuuga Natsume.

Finding Natsume was easy, it was either his room or the Sakura tree, I mean, **our **Sakura tree. We decided to share the tree since the war ended but we still fight though. He was there, sitting under the tree with a manga on his face. (Sigh) Now I have to wake the evil prince up and he might burn my hair again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

My heart started to beat faster and I felt my cheeks really hot. This was a different feeling, I was getting nervous and I wanted to back away from him. Oh for God's sake! Why the heck would I back away? I'm his rival! I should never look scared in front of him.

He glanced at me and continued to read his manga. Wait, is that a yes?

"Umm.. Well, what do you think about love?"

Silence. He was silent for a few minutes. I guess Natsume does have a weakness.

"What I think about Love?"

I nodded, "Yeah,"

He shifted himself and focused on me, I looked down, it was embarrassing. I feel like can see through me. OMG! What if he had X-ray vision!? Oh God..

"Love is about two non-related individuals having an affair." His face was inches away from mine, I can feel his breathe. He really does look like a Japanese Adonis, and now I'm melting just from his ga—WTF?! What am I thinking!?

The heat started to crept up my cheeks. I looked down quickly as possible, but then there was a finger under my chin and raised my head. My eyes widened to see Natsume so close again, but it wasn't just that… It was his lips. His lips were sweet and passionate, not like the ones I got when we were little, but maybe it was just experience. I unconsciously closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck. What do I know? He's just a damn good kisser.

We stopped to take a few breaths. I feel so light-headed. Theres so many questions popping up my head, "W-w-why did you do that for?"

"You know you want it too," He smirked.

"N-no I don't," but actually, yes.

"Why didn't you pull away?"

I blinked. Argh, I don't know the answer to that!

"Whatever. You're a pervert. Got that?! Lastly, never do that again!" I stood up to leave…

"I love you, Mikan."

I turned around and stared at him with disbelief. Is this is one of his pranks again?

"Y-your joking, right?" My voice was shaking and my heart was beat fast again. My head wanted him to say 'yes' , while my heart wanted him to say 'no.' But, how is that possible?

People also said that love hurts like hell, does this what it feels like? Or maybe its harder to bear than this?

He pulled me toward him and hugged me, then he whispered, "No."

I smiled, I was so happy I felt that my life was complete and I knew safe in his arms. All the memories that we've shared, he was always there for me, to save every time I was down. He was indeed my knight-in-shining-armor and I also realized that…

_**I Love Him**__._

I hugged him back and asked, "When did you realize that you love me?"

"Since the day you came."

"That's impossible, you hated me when we first met."

" What part of 'The more you hate the more you love' quote don't you understand?"

"Ohh." I stuck my tongue out and hugged him tighter.

"You're an Idiot, but your not just an Idiot. You're my idiot."

I twitched, "I guess I'll take that as a compliment."

"Heh," He smirked.

"Wipe that smirk off your face!"

"Make me," his smirk was getting wider.

Then, for a surprise attack, I kissed him.

**

* * *

****-X-x-X-**

**Love is like (a)…**

**Rose** - It starts of as a bud and it grows bigger and bigger in time, but if you don't take care of it, it will wither and die.

**Rosary **- Its full of mysteries and needs time to understand.

**Puzzle** - The special someone shall/will complete your life and make your beautiful inside and out.

**Hell **- It hurts bad and mostly, it will burn you down to ashes and make you feel miserable. (do I need to say more?)

**-X-x-X-**

"**You are the One**

**That I've been searching for, my whole life through.**

**You are the One**

**That I've been looking for and now that I've found you**

**I'll never let you go… I'll hold you in my arms**

**You are the One."**

~**Toni Gonzaga; You are the one**

**Author's Note:** It sucks, I know. But please be gentle with me because I'm not really a good writer, I just make stories for fun~ btw, Its ok to flame! I have no issues about it. hehehe. ((JUST REVIEW,OK?!))


End file.
